YOU!
by luminouse
Summary: Hinata sering kali berkorban demi laki-laki yang dicintainya. Meski harus merasakan sakit berkali-kali tapi gadis itu tetap tak merubah hatinya untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Namun semuanya berubah, saat ini gadis itu bahagia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya, sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini. ONESHOOT! BAD SUMMARY!


**YOU!**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s)**

 **Original story by** **Crystal94**

 **If there are similarities story was just a coincidence**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tau apa itu cinta?"

Naruto menengok ke arah Hinata yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. Perempuan itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang Naruto tidak mengerti.

Naruto hanya diam sambil terus memandang wajah perempuan itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata barusan.

"Apa..semakin menyakitkan saat kau melakukannya?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata.

"Me..melakukan apa?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, perempuan itu mendongak dan memandang wajah Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan pucat, dan bisa dilihat ada setitik air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Mencintai seseorang."

"Maksudmu apa Hinata?"

"Jujur, semakin aku dekat denganmu, maka perasaan ini tumbuh semakin besar."

Hinata tersenyum memandang wajah Naruto. Pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, air mata itu benar-benar tumpah dan membasahi pipi Hinata. Naruto terkejut saat melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata perempuan itu.

"Hinata."

"Ini membuatku takut, kau telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Naruto hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di dengarnya sejak tadi.

"Kau..satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa melihatku meskipun aku melihatmu dan terus memperhatikanmu. Kau..satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa mendengarku meskipun aku memanggilmu dan kau terus mengabaikanmu."

"Hinata apa yang kau katakan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Perempuan itu menoleh dan memandang wajah Naruto dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya.

"Kau tau? Sangat menyakitkan mencintai seseorang yang ternyata mencintai orang lain, bahkan telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya."

"Hinata, aku-"

"Sejak pernikahanmu dengan Sakura, apa pernah kau mengingatku? Apa pernah kau memikirkanku sekali saja? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa Naruto. Aku bahkan tidak berhak untuk mencegahmu pergi waktu itu.

"Ini kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku tau aku hanya seseorang yang kau kenal dan statusku saat itu hanya sebagai teman baikmu. Saat kau meninggalkanku, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menangis.

"Setiap menit bahkan detik saat dimana aku mengingatmu, saat aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau telah menjadi milik orang lain, itu benar-benar membuatku sakit."

"Hinata, aku..minta maaf."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Naruto."

"Ini semua salahku. Saat ini, kau adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk tersenyum dan kini menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk aku menangis."

"Aku masih disini Naruto. Aku diam bukan berhenti, aku berhenti bukan untuk menyerah, dan aku menyerah bukan untuk melupakan."

"Hinata berhentilah berbicara seperti itu, itu semakin menyakiti hatimu."

"Biarkan aku mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini terhadapmu. Kau tau, aku seperti orang bodoh yang terus menunggumu, yang terus menunggu ketidak pastian."

Hinata memandang wajah Naruto dengan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Perempuan itu terisak, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Naruto hanya diam dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau..hanya masa laluku saat ini Naruto."

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata.

"Kenapa..kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Maaf..ini memang salahku."

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

Hinata menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kearah Naruto. Perempuan itu menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Jangan pernah menyesalinya. Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini. Ke..inginan terakhirku hanya satu, yaitu kau."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Naruto, aku tidak tau bisa bertemu denganmu lagi atau tidak. Sekarang, tetaplah disini bersamaku."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto membalas genggaman tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau berada disini. Bersamaku."

Naruto membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Perempuan itu membalas pelukan Naruto dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang laki-laki itu. Hinata bisa merasakan detak jantung laki-laki yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku lega bisa mengungkapkan semuanya padamu."

Hinata bisa melihat sebuah darah segar yang keluar dari hidungnya. Air matanya kembali menetes dan membasahi pipinya.

Naruto menyadari itu, penyakit yang diderita oleh Hinata telah Naruto ketahui sejak dulu. Naruto sangat khawatir karena penyakit itu bisa menyerang Hinata kapan saja. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan dagunya diatas kepala Hinata.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Hinata."

Suaranya bergetar dan air matanya menetes.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata dan beberapa saat kemudian mata perempuan itu benar-benar tertutup.

"Hinata."

"Hinata kau bisa mendengarkukan?! Hinata!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah perempuan itu yang dipenuhi dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Air matanya benar-benar tumpah dan ia kembali memeluk perempuan itu.

"Maafkan aku Hinata."

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan bersama istri dan juga anak laki-lakinya yang saat ini berada digendongannya. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat pemakaman.

"Ayah..untuk apa kita kesini?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan seseorang, sayang."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan suaminya itu.

Setelah sampai dimakam dimana tempat Hinata di istirahatkan untuk terakhir kalinya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus batu nisan milik Hinata.

"Aku datang kesini bersama anak dan juga istriku, Hinata."

Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah sendunya dan meletakkan sebuah Bunga lili dibatu nisan milik Hinata.

"Maaf..telah membuatmu sakit Hinata. Aku akan menjaga Naruto untukmu."

Sakura menitikkan air matanya. Ia mengingat dimana dulu Naruto, Hinata dan juga dirinya adalah teman baik, bersama Sasuke juga tentunya. Namun orangtua Naruto salah mengartikan hal itu, yang malah berujung pada perjodohan dan setuju untuk menikahkan Naruto dan juga Sakura. Mereka tak bisa menolak, karena jujur saja cinta telah tumbuh sejak mereka kecil hingga sekarang. Naruto tak pernah menyangka jika Hinata memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Karena yang ia tahu, Sasuke, sahabatnya terlihat tertarik dengan perepmpuan bermata amethyst itu. Entahlah, sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dan memeluk pundak istrinya itu.

"Kami merindukanmu, dan akan selalu merindukanmu, Hinata"

Naruto segera menggendong anak laki-lakinya itu. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Naruto sempat melihat bayangan Hinata yang berdiri dihadapan mereka sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang melihatnya, hanya diam dan membalas senyuman Hinata.

"Kami pergi dulu. Kami akan sering mengunjungimu Hinata."

Fin.

 **hai aku balik dengan cerita oneshoot hahaha. Sebenarnya cerita ini pernah aku share di catatan fb aku, cuma pake karakter yang berbeda. Mumpung aku nemu dokumennya lagi, jadinya aku edit deh dikit, lagi iseng wkwk**

 **yah semoga kalian suka ya dan semoga aja ga terlalu lebay kata2nya, soalnya nggak aku cek lagi #piss**

 **oiya untuk Dark Love tungguin aja ya, bakal aku share dalam waktu dekat kok.**

 **okay segitu aja, See you next time! bye!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crystal94**


End file.
